


What happens on Nar Shaddaa stays on Nar Shaddaa... or maybe not?

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Two Chiss meet on Nar Shaddaa cantina and spend the evening trying to out-snark each other. Will it end just like that? Who am I kidding, obviously not.
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What happens on Nar Shaddaa stays on Nar Shaddaa... or maybe not?

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann.

_"Vun'bicn! Ch'ah csarcican't ch'uscah."_  
"I love it when you talk dirty." Essie didn't have to open her eyes to know Kaliyo was smirking. "Told you that last one was too strong for you."  
" _K'ascah..._ Shut up, Kaliyo! You're too loud."  
"Do you always talk Cheunh when you're hungover, or I'm just the lucky one? Speaking of lucky..." The Rattataki continued unphased, " That chiss boy was a real cutie."  
"Chiss... boy?..." La'stessia abruptly sat up, immediately regretting it and fighting off the wave of dizziness as her head swam.  
"Ya, the one with the freckles."  
Oh, shit... She didn't? Oh, shit! She did!   
"On the scale from 1 to 10 - how terrible was I?" she mumbled through the palms pressed to her face.  
"Seven. Maybe eight." Kaljyo sounded amused. "Not more than eight since you didn't, you know, let your Imperial accent show."  
_"K'pah._ Did I... did we... _"_  
"Nah," Kaljyo laughed, obviously enjoying the situation. "Unless out-snarking each other over copious amounts of booze is some sort of chiss courting tradition, you two were relatively... civil."  
"Great. Just great."  
"You do at least remember what his name was, don't you?"   
Essie dragged her palm across her face and turned to look at Kaljyo.   
"You know, as much as you want to hear me saying that I don't, I can't oblige with that one."  
"Testy much? I'm glad you're back to your own self." 

  
**********************  
He couldn't stop thinking about her. Not that he'd ever going to admit it to anyone, Re'luniss caught himself thinking back to the night in the Slippery Slopes Cantina more than once. It wasn't completely uncommon to meet other Chiss all around the galaxy but it wasn't like he ran into them too often either. Yet again, remembering the way that girl, Essie, laughed - wrinkling her nose in amusement, he felt the corner of his lips twitching in a tiny private smile.

  
**********************  
Several days later Essie was strolling through the spaceport towards the hangar her ship was docked at when she spotted a familiar figure. Feeling stupid at how unexpectedly her stomach did a little flip at the sight of him, she called out his name, speeding up to catch up with the man.  
"Rel, hey!"   
"Oh, hey! Didn't expect to run into you here!" Re'luniss turned around, a smile forming on his lips.   
"I, um..." She suddenly felt embarrassed. "About the other night. I wanted to apologize in case I did or said something..."  
"Woah! So nice and proper!" he laughed. "I'm curious, did it take you all these days to sober up or did you have to drink more to get to this "nice" stage, _ad'ika_?" His eyes twinkled with good-natured humor.  
"How dare you?" She pressed her hand to her chest in a mock insult. "I'm trying to apologize here, _ch'itrihe'oti_! Besides," she added teasingly, narrowing her eyes and trying to keep laughter at bay, "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, flyboy."  
There it was, that little amused wrinkle on her nose, and Rel caught himself staring, unable to look away.   
"Semantics." He finally managed. "Can't be more than a couple of years, anyway."  
"Fair enough. Well, that's about all I wanted to say." She turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Moving on a whim, he reached out and caught her hand. "That's gonna sound weird, but I can't stop thinking about you," he admitted softly.  
"Will it make it less weird if I say the feeling is mutual?"  
The mood shifted. They were standing closer now, toes practically touching and faces gradually drawing to each other.  
"That would be a terrible idea," she whispered, without making any attempt to move away.  
"I absolutely agree." His breath ghosted over her lips.  
"We're practically strangers."  
"I know."  
"We might never even meet again."  
"Life is a terribly unpredictable thing."  
"We..."  
Rel didn't let her finish, pulling her closer and kissing her.  
"Just this one." He breathed out against her lips. "And maybe this one too..."  
Essie's fingers tangled in his hair, closing what little distance was left between them.   
"And this one," she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> "Vun'bicn! Ch'ah csarcican't ch'uscah." - cheunh, "Damn, I'm gonna die."  
> "K'ascah" - cheunh, "Shut up"  
> "K'pah" - cheunh , "Shit"  
> "ad'ika" - mando'a, "baby", here: "little girl"  
> "ch'itrihe'oti" - cheunh, "blockhead"


End file.
